Many Times Over
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things were never supposed to get this out of control... now it's their sanity or giving into what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't how she thought today would've ended… but now her friend, someone who had become like family to her was gone.

19 year old Carly slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in an E.R room out in Paleto Bay, Sam nearby and Johnny by Carly's side as Packie ran in.

"Packie…" Carly says, sitting up carefully… but Packie could tell right away that it was bad news.

"Connor?" Packie asks, Carly nodding as tears formed in both sets of eyes and Carly pulled Packie into her arms.

The hug was interrupted by the door being slammed open and Trevor walking in with his right shoulder and upper arm stitched up extensively and bandaged.

"So much for loyalty, huh?! From either of you traitorous fucks!" Trevor says, a mix of anger and bitterness.

Fed up and having just been put through horror, Carly stood up and her right hand collided hard enough with Trevor's mouth to knock out four of his teeth.

"Loyalty? You've finally done it, Trevor… you've lost your mind and now you've lost what's left of your sanity if you think you're owed anything from us, let alone loyalty! Whatever K8lynn sees in you is all an act, you're not changing! You wouldn't have had Connor, a man who had become family to most of us… you wouldn't have had him murdered if you did! Most of us don't see you as loyal, we see you for what you really are! A heartless, soulless bastard who only wants what he wants and throws everyone else to the side!" Carly says, K8lynn running in and checking on Trevor.

"He was with me the whole fucking day, didn't set anyone up to be killed! You're upset but I've lost more than you-" K8lynn starts to say, Carly finally losing it and levelling a hard punch into K8lynn's head much like K8lynn did to Carly when Carly's head was wounded from the plane crash and assault that left Carly with nearly complete amnesia.

"That does not give you the right to fucking talk down to me like losing someone doesn't matter, you condescending bitch! You're blinded by what he shows to you, so blinded by it that you've gone as far as to force Trevor into our lives when we've repeatedly told you how he is! He's not who you see him as and despite every fucked up thing he's done to everyone he claims that he cares about, you've sided with him and treated us like we were wrong for not wanting a damaged beyond any repair psychopath in our lives! He's never gonna change but the only one who has changed is you!" Carly shouts, getting louder towards the end and taking a few deep breaths before looking at Trevor. "You want the life you claim that'll happen, you want it so badly? You and your little fuck buddy can fuck off, find some unsuspecting people to call friends and family. Everyone has their limits and after what happened, I'm way beyond the one I've set, I can't even see it anymore. I don't have a normal life, it's not perfect… but I have the independence that I didn't have in my younger years, the one that you're trying to tear from me because you feel abandoned. Get over it, Trevor. That little girl you loved so much started dying the day you tried to kill Juana. And before you go and bring up that you were trying to change, that you pulled yourself out of that void when you and Charlotte were together, remember this… any chance of that died with her and you didn't even try to fix yourself, you just saw everyone else as damaged as you and tried to make them that way but it only worked on one person." She says, Trevor stopping K8lynn from hitting Carly.

"Are you suggesting that I'm weak minded, some pawn to be played with?! Because I tell you right now, Carly Jade, I chose Trevor as soon as I met him much like you did to Johnny, anything you call me, you also call-" K8lynn yells.

"I know you're not weak, I wasn't suggesting that you are! I can admit that I'm damaged and so can you along with most of us… but Trevor refuses to see himself as damaged." Carly says, K8lynn realising it… Carly's grief and anger were squarely targeted at Trevor and had only spilled out onto her.

"He knows he is… he just refuses to accept any help for it. _That's_ why I'm more like a simple fuck buddy, he doesn't let me be anything more." K8lynn says.

"I don't… I don't _let_ you?! What, you think I can't love you?!" Trevor asks in disbelief.

"I think you put a big wall to keep me from getting further because you know I'd get to you. It's not just a denial to get help, it's far more sick than that… you're in pain from losing Charlotte and you _want_ to be, you want to feed off of if, drive your rage until it's beyond measure." K8lynn says.

"At least you're finally honest… says more than it does about this-" Trevor says, his head snapping towards Carly. "Backstabbing bitch!" He growls.

"You see me that way because you don't want to see yourself as the one who couldn't let go of that little girl that _you_ fucking destroyed! You walked out on Camari when you could've easily been there to help raise her… but just like the drifter you were in your youth, you ran and the only reason you went back is because you saw her as a mistake! What was to stop you from turning your rage on me like you did when I found out?!" Carly says.

"I never would've… at least not before then and I don't even remember it then. Now there's no Carly, there's this heartless thing that's replaced her and I'll inflict pain on it from here to kingdom come!" Trevor says.

"She changed… but you _wouldn't_ accept it! Too bad because you could've enjoyed the other stages of her life if you held it together." Johnny says, Packie and K8lynn dragging Trevor outside.

"You did turn your rage on her then, Michael told me that you nearly killed Carly when she was 5! But of course, you never could admit it and because you couldn't keep it together, you decided that one of her and my friends, you wanted him killed!" Packie yells, slamming Trevor's head into the wall as his rage was no longer contained.

"They were after _her_! Your friend _chose_ to protect her!" Trevor shouts.

"Exactly, because unlike _you_ , we would all protect Carly no matter what comes at her and we all will, so try your worst!" Packie shouts.

Walking back into the hospital, K8lynn saw Carly pulling her clothes back on… before seeing Carly lean against the gurney and close her eyes, K8lynn walking to her.

"I tried to save him… his last words were to get out of there, that… that no matter what, he would always be there… but he knew he was dying." Carly says.

"You can build all the walls you want…" K8lynn says, Carly looking at her.

"But at some point… they all have to crash down. Sorry for punching you." Carly says.

"I did say once after hitting you that you owed me one punch. Guess that makes us even." K8lynn says.

Headed home, Carly looked out at the night sky… and rain started to fall, reflecting her mood.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning that Carly woke up in her and Johnny's room… and stood there in the doorway was Zosha.

"Been a long time since I've heard from you." Carly says as Zosha walked over and climbed onto the bed.

"Well… you might be seeing more of me in the future." Zosha says.

Carly was about to respond when she saw Jimmy's number flash on the caller ID and Zosha picked the phone up.

"Thank fuck you're okay, do you realise how crazy everyone's gone, Carly?!" Jimmy says frantically.

"Carly's relaxing, it's your unearthly grandmother." Zosha says.

"Zosha… they're saying that Connor's gone, that Trevor's behind it." Jimmy says, Carly trying to stretch her right leg out but found that it had gone stiff. When Carly was able to stretch it out, a cracking sound echoed from her kneecap and made Jimmy cringe.

"Ouch, how bad?" Jimmy asks.

"Knife caused a needle like tear in one of the nerves and ligament damage but that's lucky compared to what those wounds usually cause. Jimmy… best way to keep safe is to put distance between you and Trevor, Uncle T is long gone." Carly says.

"Zosha, this is far from the first time he's flipped and turned his rage on her, isn't it?" Jimmy asks.

"It couldn't be further, Jim." Zosha says.

"Then why is he still trying to be Uncle T? None of us are who we were." Jimmy says, Tracey's head snapping up.

"You've kept a normal kid life, you've still not gotten out of the stage of love being flings, in short you haven't done anything 'wrong' to him. Carly's been involved in crime, gotten close to Johnny, matured up quite early… everything he despises." Zosha says.

"He needs to get a hold of himself." Jimmy says, Tracey going to find Michael.

"What's going on, Dad? There's all this talk of murder and attempted murder that happened last night and that Trevor's behind it." Tracey says, Michael taking a deep breath.

"Trevor snapped. He didn't like that Carly's formed a life that doesn't involve him as much and lost it completely." Michael says as Dash and Packie, dressed in black, walked in.

"Packie told me what happened… Tracey, Michael's right, Trevor's beyond gone and one of our friends ended up caught in Trevor's-" Dash says.

"Trevor's fucked up, there's no denying that! But turning against Carly because she fell into what he sees as the wrong life… he loves her like his own! Why would he do this?!" Tracey says, a mix of denial and shock.

"Because he wants the little girl back and can't stand the thought that she never will come back. He sees the grown up Carly almost as young Carly's murderer… and what does Trevor do when someone close to him is killed?" Michael says.

"Loses it completely… Brad had walked in front of him, saving him. Brad should've just let him take that damn bullet!" Tracey says.

Jimmy hung up and walked over to them.

"That was Zosha, said she's sticking around." Jimmy says.

"I think we all need time away from here… away from Trevor." Tracey says.

"Time to clear our minds… time to heal." Michael says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh… hey." Zosha says after opening the door, seeing K8lynn with her hands gripping Jack's shirt.

"She said that things completely spiraled… can you get her to let me go?" Jack says, motioning to his tied up hands and ankles as Carly carefully walked into the living room.

"He picks the lock to Immy's house and you tackle him and tie him up?" Zosha asks with a slight laugh after reading K8lynn's thoughts.

"You obviously didn't read all of it…" K8lynn says, Zosha going so and Carly becoming worried as her face dropped.

"He… sliced her arm open." Zosha says.

"She's still there, working on something." K8lynn says.

The next thing Jack felt was a hard slap across his face, looked and saw an infuriated Carly.

"Carly, I didn't mean to! I had my knife out after picking the lock and it flew when K8 grabbed me!" Jack says.

"She's still hurt… how bad?" Carly says, untying Jack's arms.

"I'm not sure how deep but it was pretty long, back of the wrist to just past the elbow." Jack says.

"That's basically the reverse of… actually, forget that part. When you find him, he might not tell you how he got that wound." Carly says.

"Didn't you say Trevor was injured last night by a wild animal?" Jack asks K8lynn.

"Coyote got him." K8lynn says.

The house phone rang, Zosha going to answer it.

"Tracked ya, old friend." Lester says as Carly finished untying Jack, bolting back as Franklin charged in.

"You fucking idiot!" Franklin yells after punching Jack, Carly trying to pull Franklin away but Franklin inadvertently kicked her injured leg out from under her.

"Damn it!" Carly yells, Johnny running over and helping her up. "There'll be no more fighting between us, we all need to stick together! Franklin, Connor's gone!" She says, Franklin blinking in shock.

"Damn it… but… sure, the most perfect definition of sticking together is leaving 6 inch cuts in child-sized arms, isn't it?!" Franklin says.

"It was an accident! The knife flew out of my hand when I got tackled, I'm sorry!" Jack yells. "I care about Immy much like I care about Carly… I didn't mean to hurt her and I'm sorry." He says.

"Frank, you know Jack would never intentionally hurt Immy." Carly says.

"Yeah, but… damn it, she's scared out of her mind! She's working but she's had enough cuts in her life without people's insanity adding yet another to the collection!" Franklin says.

Johnny helped Carly sit down, Franklin calling Immy.

"Getting myself fixed up… you check on Carly?" Immy says.

"And accidentally kicked her leg out… Immy-" Franklin says.

"I know… Packie told me. Damn it, Connor wasn't like us, he wasn't in this kind of life for the hell of it, he was just trying to survive." Immy says, Franklin knowing that she had been crying.

Jack sat down across from Carly, the two hugging as Franklin handed the phone to Zosha.

"She's not taking it too well, is she?" Immy asks.

"Far from it… those Altruists targeted her and he protected her." Zosha says.

"What are you all thinking?" Immy asks.

 **A few hours later…**

" _Left for time away, don't bother_ _contacting us."_

"Fucking snake!" Trevor growls, crumpling up the note and tossing it at the same time Amanda got out of her Sentinel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Amanda asks, picking up the note and uncrumpling it. "No surprise there, he's probably off with another stripper!" She says in disgust, glancing at Trevor. "What the hell are you smirking for?!" She asks.

"I'm not the only one who believes them as disloyal traitors." Trevor says.

" _Them_? That little violet eyed bitch took off as well, what the hell for?!" Amanda says angrily, Trevor handing her the note he found earlier.

" _It's time to leave this sun drenched hell and recharge, take the toxicity out of our lives, all of us! For all of those that this is directed to, you know what you did and it's your fault and yours alone! The past is staying where it belongs!"_

"See? All of them." Trevor says.

"That fucking bitch! I tried to straighten her out and she does this?!" Amanda yells, both hearing a door open and turning to see a tall pink haired woman get out of the dark vehicle.

"Which one of you fucking sent that email? Offering everything you have if I kill a group of traitors?" The woman asks.

"That was me. Amanda, piss poor mother and estranged wife to Michael, meet Tiger Eye." Trevor says.

"Hi." The woman says.

"Assassin, Trevor? You're getting fucking desperate." Amanda says.

"Tiger Eye, here's your list." Trevor says, handing the list of names to Tiger Eye.

"Alright, I'll have this taken care of." Tiger Eye says before walking back to her car and driving off. As she drove along she pulled out her phone and rang a number.

"Killer Demon, it's me. We've got some work to do." Tiger Eye says.

"Provided we find them. Got an unknown email, I'm sending it to you." Killer Demon says, sending the email to the phone.

' _Whatever he's said, it's all lies. This isn't about betrayal, he just wants her to suffer.- TYOS.'_

"TYOS used to be Colour Wheel." Tiger Eye says.

"Nicole Ryder… okay, I got a plan. It's a bit crazy but it might buy the targets some time, Lexi." Killer Demon says.

"All your plans are crazy, Anton." Tiger Eye says with a slight chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A day later, Eagle Beach, Aruba…**

"I've heard about those two… Nicole, what are you up to here? Trevor will find out if the deaths are faked." Michael says.

"That'll give us enough time to deal with his businesses. Those super weapons that were being contained, they've been greenlit to go and aimed at everything Trevor owns." Nicole says.

"You mean… the ones Immy was secretly working on?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, the four of the nuclear things are all part of one machine that has a devastatingly powerful laser with all of them active, of course only one is needed to be running to do what we need." Nicole says.

"Vaporize the fucker if we can." Carly says, Nicole and Michael knowing that Carly wouldn't normally say that.

Outside of the hotel, K8lynn walked up to Sam, who looked at her.

"Did you find the info you were looking for in your records?" K8lynn asks.

"I'm honestly not surprised that he lied… to drag a doctor into it and forge a medical note is too damn far though." Sam says.

"There's more to it than that." K8lynn says.

"Yeah… because of what I thought was true, me and Rys… on my birthday and the few times since, we weren't exactly careful." Sam says.

"Where do you go from here? If he doesn't get caught in the blast-" K8lynn says.

"I know… he'll go even more nuts but I don't care, I just want him gone from my life… before any of that though, we need to see if what I'm suspecting is even true. I haven't really felt anything yet, but… well, it hasn't been that long either." Sam says.

"What do you mean by haven't _really_ felt anything?" K8lynn asks.

"I did feel a bit dizzy this morning… also woke up at half 11, which is real late for me usually." Sam says.

The door opened and Carly, wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and a navy blue floral print flowy cami, walked out to them, Sam seeing the look on her face.

"I haven't said anything about this yet… but he's already flipped out once about it." Carly says.

 **4 days ago…**

"Quit your yelling. And if I'm being honest, you constantly stressing me out… that's what made me think that I was pregnant. So you're the reason I had that scare, you don't see the damage your constant threats does to any of us." Carly says, Trevor taken aback by that response to his threats towards her… but turning angry at her anyway.

"And tell me, why would you even consider it if you haven't fucked, huh?! Johnny been getting his bellend tickled, has he?!" Trevor growls.

"I don't even know why you try… one day, K8lynn's gonna come to you and tell you that she's pregnant and you'll be over the moon about that. But then Sam will end up pregnant too and you know what? You should really work a lot better on covering your tracks, it wasn't hard to find the unedited records!" Carly says, Trevor putting his right fist through the wall in anger and yanking it out, his hand bleeding.

"You weren't meant to find that!" Trevor yells.

"I did! You should've been upfront with her but no, what _you_ wanted got in the way like it always does and you broke her heart, you selfish, piss poor excuse of a father!" Carly says, Trevor grabbing his knife and putting it to her throat… but saw Carly holding her phone in her left hand, recording the whole thing.

"You hack into personal documents and call me out on it… don't you think that's a little bit SNEAKY?!" Trevor says, yelling at the end and suddenly moving the knife down, stabbing right through the phone and making Carly drop it as three fingers were sliced into, blood flowing quickly from the deep cuts.

"You really screwed yourself now." Carly says with a smirk as Junior ran in and crash tackled Trevor to the ground, handcuffing him.

"Junior, you twit! What the fuck?!" Trevor yells, Carly pressing a towel to her fingers.

"Assaulted my little sister, that was after breaking into her home and threatening her!" Junior says, yanking Trevor up on the ground and escorting him out.

 **Present time…**

"Yeah… that's why they had these on them." Carly says, taking the medical gauze off of her index, middle and ring fingers and exposing the stitches.

"Gimme that…" Sam says, Carly handing her the damaged phone, which had been temporarily replaced with another older smartphone until she got a new one. Sam took her knife out of her pocket and carefully cut into the side before reaching her finger and thumb into the hole, pulling out a small silver square which Carly knew was the internal storage drive. "Probably be able to salvage the clips from it… doesn't look damaged." She says, handing the phone and drive back to Carly.

"Yeah. Can't completely damage a phone, there's always a backup." Carly says, the three heading into the room and to Nicole.

"Finally retrieved it?" Nicole asks, Carly handing her the drive.

"Think there could be anything salvageable?" K8lynn asks, Nicole putting the drive in the laptop before playing it, listening to the slightly grainy conversation.

" _And what business is it of yours that I'm trying to have a normal life, Trevor? You pulled this same bullshit back in Ludendorff. You think you can just repeat it but with me as a stand in for my dad?"_

" _I call it trying to fix your fucked up life!"_

" _Is this how you're gonna react when your kids start families of their own, tell them that they're fucking up their lives?! And don't forget Ashley, the child you practically kidnapped and raised as your own, only to bail when it got too tough for you! She could've possibly made Brad a grandfather a few times by now if he were still alive!"_

A knock at the door made Carly go and open it, her eyes widening in shock.

The two hugged, Carly having not seen Ashley in 12 years.

"Damn, I missed you, kid!" Ashley says as they let go, Ashley walking into the room and her and Johnny hugging as Carly closed the door.

Nicole's phone rang and she answered it.

"It's all set up, kid." Anton says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"And I'm telling you, I don't know where the hell they are! Knowing those two, they might come back as newlyweds!" Tyler says as Trevor held him against the Bodhi.

Even from where the two were in Paleto Bay, the explosion was massive enough to shatter every window and knock down every utility post nearby… Trevor looked in the direction of the smoke after pulling himself back up at the same time Tyler did and Trevor immediately knew what had been blown up.

"My businesses… my home…" Trevor tries to say. "ALL OF IT IS FUCKING GONE!" He yells in rage, getting in his truck and speeding off.

But on the way there, he crashed into a Buffalo S and Benson got out and dragged Trevor out of the truck.

"In a hurry or something, Philips?!" Benson growls.

"My home and my businesses were caught in that explosion, what or who the fuck caused it?!" Trevor demands.

"Do you even have to ask? You've pissed off just about everyone you've met in your life!" Benson says, throwing Trevor to the ground.

Trevor stood up and walked off, eventually reaching the Blaine County Radio Station and finding Ron hidden under his metal desk.

"It was those superweapons, Trevor!" Ron says in a panicked voice, Trevor turning angrier and grabbing Ron by his shirt and yanking him out of the improvised shield.

"Say that again, you scrawny prick?!" Trevor yells, yanking Ron up to his feet.

"The superweapons you tried to get three years ago! They were used to blow up the area!" Ron says fearfully, Trevor letting him go.

"It's… is anything fixable? Is… is there anything left?" Trevor manages to ask.

"Well… not unless you can piece atoms back together from ashes, Trevor. At least, in the actual impact areas. Surrounding it, maybe, but… what is there surrounding the airstrip and caravan that's of any use?" Ron says.

 **A few hours later…**

"Over here!" Carly says, turning the radio volume up as the others ran over to her and Johnny in the beachside restaurant.

"We repeat our breaking news, the Blaine County area of San Andreas was heavily destroyed by a nuclear explosion! Surrounding areas have lost electricity, the tentative timeline for it being restored is anywhere from 48 hours to 2 weeks. Citizens are encouraged to stay as far away from the affected areas as possible…" The news reporter says, Sam turning the volume down.

"They're not mentioning the radioactivity… Immy told me that the impact craters from the shot will be highly radioactive for at least a day." Sam says.

"Good thing the hotel rooms are booked for a few days." Nicole says.

"With mostly nothing left, maybe he'll leave." Carly says, absentmindedly stirring the straw around in her iced tea and Sam seeing that Carly had trouble bending her injured fingers. "It'll be a while before I find out if the nerves are damaged… I rarely use one hand to shoot a gun but at least the fingers are still there." She says, Johnny carefully hugging her and Sam reaching over and lightly rubbing Carly's left shoulder.

"It might fly out of your hand but at least you can still shoot, put it that way." Sam says.

"He still tried to slice her fingers off." Immy says, taking the beer from Jack. "Don't drink like that, you'll get more alcohol on your clothes than in your blood!" She says.

Carly and Johnny snuck off, holding hands as they reached the beach and kissed, pulling their clothes off one at a time…

Comfort was needed in times like these.


End file.
